hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 146 (2011)
Chairman × And × Release (カイチョウ×ト×カイジョ, Kaichou × To × Kaijo) is the 146th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 10th, 2014. Overview Gon apologizes to Ging for failing to save Kite and his father instructs him to apologize to Kite himself instead, affirming that he will wait for him to return. Meanwhile, Killua seals Nanika away, to ensure that Alluka can live a normal life beside him. Synopsis Gon sees Ging for the first time after only seeing his photograph and calls out to him. Ging turns his head and only says, "Yo". Gon rushes over to him and apologizes saying it was his fault Kite turned into a little girl. Ging responds he heard Kite was captured by the enemy. Gon explains he was with Kite who told him to run when Neferpitou showed up and made him lose an arm after which he was knocked out and then he trained and Shoot got Kite out of the Chimera Ants' nest but it wasn't Kite and they did horrible things and when he met Pitou again he was told that Kite was already dead. Ging, who is getting flustered, says he understands... not really, but he tells him to have a seat and calm down. Gon goes on saying it was because he insisted on having his way and that he should have died. Ging tells him that isn't true and that Kite took him along because he believed in him and that he told him to run because he underestimated the enemy and that if he didn't see Gon as capable he wouldn't have allowed him to accompany him. He says that it was Kite's own fault but that Gon is also at fault for being too weak. Ging tells Gon that he should feel responsible be certain to not make the same mistake again and that he should apologize to Kite instead, though he notes that he isn't sure from Gon's words whether Kite is alive or dead. He then tells Gon that there is a rule when apologizing to a friend and asks if he knows it. Gon replies that he doesn't, and Ging tells Gon you promise to do things differently next time and keep that promise. Gon agrees, after which Ging tells him to go. Gon starts to leave, but however turns around before exiting the hall and asks if he could talk some later. Ging responds that it might be difficult since he is a busy man. This angers the crowd who shout that this is crap and that he is cold and that they know about Greed Island and that he never went to meet Gon after he cleared it. Ging tells them to shut up and that it is none of their business. The crowd continues shouting saying he should apologize to Gon and promise to be more like a father and that he doesn't have the right to be a father to which Ging shouts back they have to make up their minds and that they can screw themselves. The crowd says Leorio should punch him again. Ging tells them to shut up and proclaims he'll be waiting, but the crowd responds he should take him there. This angers Ging, who says he will fight them all. Pyon then shouts to them all to calm down and Cheadle says the election isn't over yet while contemplating that she still hasn't given up and that the last chance has appeared, she then calls out to Gon but is interrupted by Pariston who tells him to go ahead and that due to circumstances no one can leave until the election is over and that even though they are in a hurry this is the last vote and that once they vote, they will be allowed to leave so to tell them his choice right now which everyone will accept as valid. The crowd applauds and Pariston asks Gon whom he thinks is more suited to become Chairman him or Leorio and that Netero is taking an extended vacation after defeating the Chimera Ant King. Cheadle wonders how he could say such a thing thinking that if Gon picks Leorio after his dramatic arrival that everybody may be swept up in the heat of the moment and vote for Leorio. Gon is surprised that Leorio is running for Chairman and Leorio tries to explain that stuff happened but Pariston interrupts calling for Gon telling him he can rely on his gut and be true to his heart and pick one of them. Gon thinks it over and picks Pariston who asks him if Leorio isn't his friend and if he shouldn't pick him to which Gon answers that Leorio wants to be a doctor and has no time to be a Chairman which Pariston happily agrees to. It annoys Cheadle who thinks she now has been completely defeated. Pariston thanks Gon and tells everybody to begin the vote, Leorio apologizes saying he is going with Gon and that his vote is going to Pariston too. Gon then tells Ging he is going to which Ging only replies with "yeah". This angers the crowd, who tell him to at least say "See you later" and asking where his common sense is. Ging becomes irritated again and he starts fighting people. Gon, who is walking away, laughs while saying Ging is popular in his own way. Ging, while strangling two audience members, calls out to him and tells him he was the one who taught Kite how to use Nen and that there is a Crazy Slots number that won't come out unless he is adamant about not dying So if he is still alive, that will be the reason why and that he never would consider dying in his place so he mustn't mess up his apology or Kite will smack him again. Gon understands and shouts he is off to which Ging responds he will be waiting. Gon smiles as he realizes his father said again. The audience has been beaten up by Ging as Pariston announces the result of the 9th and final vote for the election of the 13th chairman which met all the conditions including the required 95%. Meaning that now there is a new Chairman. The turnout for the ninth vote was 615 Hunters out of 635. All of them made a valid vote which amounted to 96.8% of all hunters the remaining 20 Hunters were absentees. Leorio was in 2nd place with 157 votes while Pariston becomes the Chairman with 458 votes which amounts to 72.1% of all possible votes. As the Chairman, Pariston makes an announcement: He names Cheadle as his Vice-Chairman and that he resigns as Chairman, which shocks the zodiacs and Ging remarks that he didn't see this coming. Infuriated, Cheadle chases Pariston who is walking away saying he made fools of them to which he responds he didn't become Vice-Chairman so he could become Chairman, but he did it so he could hinder Netero and that when he said silly thing to him to tease him, Netero always looked so happy and that Pariston wanted to play more with Netero. He then recommends she changes the Hunter Exam and the Hunter Bylaws quickly and warns her that if the Hunter Association becomes dull under her leadership, then he will get serious about toying with her. Inside a cab, Gon asks Leorio where Killua is to which he answers he doesn't know and can't contact him and that he was traveling looking for a way to save him and that he will come to see them once they can contact him. Gon tells him he needs to apologize to Killua since he got confused while fighting the ants and said terrible things to him. Leorio apologizes too, which surprises Gon. He tells him he is sorry that he couldn't do anything when they were in trouble, which Gon doesn't understand. Illumi approaches the hospital parking lot building contemplating that the requests following a wish for a computer should be more severe then playing dead and a pat on the head. He kills the three guards and enters the building continuing his contemplation while making his way to Killua and Alluka thinking that when he heard Milluki's report that seemed the first thing that was off and when the two-choice wish resulted in a simple kiss on the cheek it demanded fingernails which is a far too heavy price. He assumes the fingernails were the price for the computer since it would match the balance between requests and wishes seen previously. If his theory is correct, playing dead and the pat on the head weren't requests from Nanika (Something), which means that the two-choice wish didn't require a payment. For this, there are two possibilities. One, the wish was simple enough as not to require Nanika's power, or two, because it wasn't a wish. This leaves an unresolved question: if the playing dead and pat on the head weren't requests from Nanika, they were requests from Alluka. Illumi reflects again on Killua's claims that Alluka calls him brother while Nanika calls him Killua and recalls that the requests to play dead were made to Brother. Nanika wasn't awake, so Killua shouldn't have been able to make the two-choice wish. However, Nanika did respond to the wish. The hint to solving this lies in Killua's wording when he made the two-choice wish: he wasn't asking, he was commanding. It makes sense that commanding would work differently then wishing and would not require payment upon completion. Having reached Killua he tells him that are his conclusions and asks what he thinks, saying he will get to the point. Illumi says that he is the one who can use Nanika's power effectively and safely for the Zoldyck Family and that Alluka is no more than a spirit locked in a room forever. However, Illumi says that if he controls her with Killua at his side he can at least guarantee her freedom. Killua answers that he will protect Alluka, to which Illumi retorts he must learn his place. Killua then tells Nanika to wake up. Illumi then warns him this is his last chance to let him have Nanika, but Killua uses Nanika to send Illumi back home who then seconds later appears behind Milluki, Kikyo, and Silva who were watching what was going on through Tsubone's monocle. Illumi remarks that Alluka is invincible and that when Killua issues a command there is no risk about requests, which means that turning Killua into his puppet is worth any price. Killua tells Tsubone and Amane to leave them alone for a moment and says he will issue a command to Nanika if they don't. Nanika asks Killua to pat her head. Killua says she does this for him since she wants him to praise her and that he doesn't want to use her by issuing commands. Tsubone and Amane leave, while Nanika keeps calling out for Killua. He then tells her while she is asking for a pat on the head that she can't come out anymore. Confused, she tells him she loves him. Killua tells her again she can't come out, she again repeats that she loves him. Growing upset, Killua says she must never come out again, which makes her cry as she agrees to it and disappears. Killua hugs Alluka, thinking she is free now while apologizing to Nanika. Alluka wakes up and calls out for her brother, then quickly becomes angry at him for making Nanika cry. She says Nanika is still hunched over crying and she demands him to apologize to her. She tells Killua that if he is nice to her he must be nice to Nanika too, starting to cry. Alluka shouts that if Killua that if he is going to protect her he must protect Nanika too, which shocks Killua. She then tells him that if he's mean to Nanika, she'll hate him, making Killua slap his face. He then thanks her saying he was still under Illumi's control but that everything is okay now asking if she can let Nanika come out. She then goes to sleep allowing Nanika to come out. Killua then tells her he is sorry and that he was wrong. He says that he was scared of Illumi and couldn't defy him, so he did what he said and hated it. When he realized Illumi might force her to do a bad thing he got scared and that he for her sake lied to himself and said mean things to her. Killua apologizes again and says that he will protect her and that they will always be together, that she doesn't have to listen to wishes from anybody else anymore and he will pat her on the head whenever she wants. He asks her to please come out again. She agrees and opens her eyes once more, and they both begin to cry. Killua asks if she can forgive him for being a bad older brother, and she nods in tearful agreement. They hug each other and Nanika says she loves Killua. Kikyo tells Tsubone who was watching from around the corner that she has lifted the restriction on Killua and to tell Killua that, which she agrees to do. Just like Nanika and Killua, Tsubone is crying too. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio_146_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc